fans_placefandomcom-20200214-history
Ron Stoppable
Canon Information Ronald "Ron" Stoppable is a character from the animated television series Kim Possible. His first and last name is a take on “Unstoppable”. Ron is a high school student with an eccentric personality who serves as a “bumbling sidekick” to the show's titular protagonist Kim Possible. He was Kim's best friend from Seasons 1-3 and eventually progressed to the level of boyfriend during the Season 3 finale. He provides much of the franchise's comic relief, but also serves as an anchor to Kim's competitive/image conscious personality. History Ron is an only natural child from an observant Jewish family (See also Ron's Religion).Kim Possible, episode 20, Ron the Man (25 April 2003) He met Kim during their first day at pre-school and they have been firm friends ever since.Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time (parts 1-3) (28 November 2003) In the TV movie "A Sitch in Time", Ron is depicted as having been an articulate, observant child able to comprehend concepts too complex for the average child of his age, as having an imaginary friend named "Rufus", and as having a strong social conscience but also underdeveloped social skills which set him apart from other children. As a teenager, he has a pet naked mole rat named Rufus and has slept with a night light since the age of four.Kim Possible, episode 39, Hidden Talent (January 2 2004) Many aspects of Ron's current personality can be traced back to various traumatic events from his childhood that have been shown in a variety of flashbacks throughout seasons 1-3. The event which is referenced most often in the series was a summer that he spent in a rundown sleep away camp named Camp Wannaweep during which time he called home so many times, asking to leave the camp, that his mother eventually refused to accept his calls.Kim Possible, episode 13, Monkey Fist Strikes (September 13 2002)Kim Possible, episode 2, Sink or Swim (June 7 2002) While at Wannaweep, Ron was bullied by other campers and forced to share an insect infested cabin with the camp's overactive chimpanzee mascot “Bobo”. This led him to develop a pathological fear of monkeys and apes that has been frequently mentioned throughout the series, as well as a less-mentioned fear of insects and spiders. It was also during this summer at Wannaweep that Ron first encountered fellow camper Gil Moss, with whom he traded his slot on the swim schedule for a second slot in arts and crafts. Gil later returned as Gill, a villain seeking revenge on Ron, whom he blamed for causing him to mutate (a result of spending all day swimming in the lake's polluted water). During Season 2, it was revealed that Ron was first introduced to the freelance hero business when reclusive Upperton millionaire Mr. Paisley became trapped in his own vault. His associate, Mr. McHenry, attempted to contact “Team Impossible”, a group of heroes-for-hire, but accidentally contacted Kim Possible instead.Kim Possible, episode 60, Team Impossible (26 August 2005) Based on the period in which Kim wore braces, this event was some 2 years prior to the start of season 1.Kim Possible, episode 42, The Full Monkey (February 13 2004) Ron's feelings for Kim have been addressed several times during seasons 1-3, most notably when Kim came under the influence of a mood altering device that caused her to pursue him romantically, Kim Possible, episode 53, Emotion Sickness (October 15 2004) and were finally resolved during the last installment of the Season 3 finale (originally intended to be the final episode of the franchise). As of Season 4, he and Kim are officially a couple. Senior year also sees Ron join the high school football team as its star running back, using the running and dodging skills he honed as Kim's sidekick. It is speculated from the episode Big Bother that Ron is 18 years old but that is not confirmed. Ron's status as an only child ended during season 4, when his parents adopted a baby girl named Hana. At first, the change angered Ron, calling Hana an "intruder" and evil. Eventually, he starts enjoying her company and learns to be a big brother.Kim Possible, episode 74, Big Bother (April 7 2007) In Graduation (the two-part final episode of the series), Ron truly stepped up and became the hero by single-handedly saving Kim as well as the entire world. After Kim and Shego were knocked out by the menacing alien Warhok, Ron was the only one left to fight and was unsure of what to do. Sensei appeared to encourage Ron to summon his Mystical Monkey Power, telling him that he is the Monkey Master and that this was his destiny. With Kim's very life put on the line, Ron was finally given the motivation he needed to step up and in an incredible show of bravery and sheer power he single-handedly takes on both Warhok and his battlemate Warmonga and apparently destroys them. Zorpox Initially, Zorpox the Conqueror was a fictional comic book villain within the Kim Possible universe. His name and trademark black and red costume were used by Ron Stoppable, during Season 3, as part of an attempt to infiltrate the Tri-City villains' convention. However, during the course of the convention, Ron became involved in a struggle with Drakken and Shego, which resulted in a device on display there, known as the "Attitudinator", transferring Drakken's "bad energies" (villainous tendencies) into him. Initially, Ron was unaware of what had happened, and the device appeared to have had no effect. However, as the day progressed, Ron's personality steadily changed. He readopted a leather jacket-wearing "bad boy" look that he had unsuccessfully tried to pull off earlier in the episode (in the belief that "girls are attracted to bad boys"), and began to fixate on the idea of getting revenge on his cousin Shawn. Soon afterward, Ron's skin turned blue, and he took to wearing the Zorpox costume and regarding Kim as an enemy. He also began to display a number of abilities and traits traditionally associated with a mad scientist-type villain, including a strong mechanical and scientific aptitude, possible superior to Drakken's. These abilities allowed him to develop a number of high-tech weapons such as an "all terrain plasma catapult" and a weather machine. Eventually, with the transformation complete, Ron made a double play for world domination. Using one villainous scheme as a decoy in order to prevent Kim from interfering with his true plan, he attempted to disrupt the world's weather in an effort to force the global community to surrender its supply of nacos. Ron/Zorpox was eventually stopped by Drakken (now free from his dark side), who placed a newly repaired "Attitudinator" on Ron's head, restoring both him and Drakken to their original selves once more. Drakken realized that he had a responsibility to do so, because "it's better that I'm bad than if he's bad."All claims in Zorpox section above this reference: Kim Possible, episode 55, Bad Boy (January 14 2005) Ron's villainous alter ego did not surface again during Season 3. However, Zorpox's personality makes a brief reappearance in Stop Team Go, again under the influence of the Attitudinator, where he proceeded to battle the likewise temporarily-evil Team Go, showing amazing martial arts abilities while defeating a small army of Wegos, and helping to defeat Electronique. All claims this paragraph: Kim Possible, episode 77, Stop Team Go (May 5 2007) It is possible that as Zorpox, Ron has access to more of his suppressed abilities, and may be able to consciously use the Mystical Monkey Powers due to his overconfidence while evil. Zorpox is one of several hints dropped during the show's run that Ron's constant bumbling and failures stem less from actual incompetence and clumsiness than from his lack of focus and, more importantly, his lack of confidence. Since Drakken seemed to retain his mad scientist inventing and engineering skills when his evil was transferred to Ron, Ron may possess untapped potential as an engineer and inventor himself. An example of this is in the episode Naked Genius when Ron is kidnapped and forced to make a doomsday device out of everyday equipment. Personality Personality-wise, Ron is the polar opposite of Kim. Like Shego, he displays a lack of ambition and a propensity for sarcasm towards villains, like Drakken. He reacts differently in almost every situation, excels at things that she has difficulties with (and vice versa), and sees the world in a different way. He is probably also the most diverse character in the franchise, and is the character who has displayed the most contradictions/contrasts in terms of personality and capability throughout the franchise (See Contrasts). For most of the franchise, Ron's character consists of three primary teen comedy/drama stereotypes: *A "type B personality" friend to a type A character *A “bumbling sidekick” *A “high school underdog”. Type B Personality As a type B, Ron is primarily cheerful and upbeat, is highly resistant to most forms of peer pressure, and is largely unconcerned with appearance and fads, which he considers to be shallow and transitory.Kim Possible, episode 16, Kimitation Nation (November 15 2002) Because of this, Ron frequently serves as a counterbalance to Kim's type A personality, often encouraging her to take a step back in episodes where her competitive nature goes into overdrive, and helping her to get things in perspective when she frets over “teen issues” such as the “food chain” and how others think of her.Kim Possible, episode 40, Return to Wannaweep (January 16 2004)Kim Possible, episode 38, Queen Bebe (December 19 2003)Kim Possible, episode 7, Number One (July 12 2002) Kim herself often performs a similar function for Ron by motivating him, encouraging him to participate in some areas, and attempting to dampen down his enthusiasm in others.Kim Possible, episode 9, Attack of the Killer Bebes (August 9 2002) Ron's personality is defined by ego but not in such an obvious way as type A Kim. He tends to become fixated with ideas, objects and concepts that cannot be dislodged from his mind, even after they have proven to be flawed. During early episodes this usually took the form of Ron disagreeing with Kim over the intentions of a villain: for example, believing that Drakken wanted to "steal Christmas", or that Señor Senior, Sr. intended to create a global shortage of miniature corn dogs, Kim Possible, episode 18, Animal Attraction (10 January 2003) and primarily served as dialogue during "covert entry" scenes. However, as Ron's personality developed with the franchise, this tendency became more pronounced. It was most evident in later episodes such as Mad Dogs and Aliens and Grande Size Me. In the former, Ron obsesses over the fact that Jim and Tim have replaced him as team mascot. He doesn't think they can live up to his legacy and takes it too personally, to the point where he tries to become their coach. In the latter, Ron refuses to believe that eating junk food can cause health and fitness problems. He tries to disprove it by eating nothing but Bueno Nacho meals (a play on the real world documentary "Super Size Me"). As a result, when his clothes start becoming tight he attributes it to shrinkage in the laundry and he attributes his shortness of breath to lack of clean air. However when he grows in height he says it's the diet he's on, not realizing that his falling into Henchco's Titan vat was the reason. Ron has on occasion expressed his usually hidden arrogance, which typically results from a bout of self confidence combined with his tendency to go overboard with things. Kim once commented that Ron is "prone to big-headiness." The statement came as a result of the sudden ego boost Ron received from learning that Global Justice wished to study him over Kim because they believed that he was the reason for Team Possible's success. Ron has also displayed considerable bouts of jealousy throughout the show, especially when he feels that he does not have Kim's undivided attention.Kim Possible: So the Drama (April 8 2005)Kim Possible, episode 82, Clean Slate (July 28 2007) However, all of Ron's Kim-centered jealousy is entirely restricted to the instance of Kim paying attention to others over him. He has never expressed envy over her abilities, instead offering her encouragement in the field and showing himself to be a loyal friend (and later boyfriend). Another effect of this personality type is that Ron tends to doubt himself more often than not, making himself subservient to Kim. It is highly probable that his behavior patterns have been influenced by Kim's frequently overbearing and hypercompetitive Type A tendencies, causing him to back down as a trained response because he knows that Kim does not like to lose. Because he values Kim more than anything, Ron is willing to sacrifice anything for her, including his own potential for greatness. All of these self-imposed restrictions are lost, however, when Ron becomes his alter ego, Zorpox. Because he is evil, Zorpox does not care about hurting Kim's feelings and therefore has no problem unleashing his full potential. The first time he was transformed, Zorpox was able to convert his tricycle into a plasma catapult, as well as create not one, but two doomsday devices in only a few hours.Kim Possible, episode 55, Bad Boy (14 January 2005) In Stop Team Go, he demonstrated that Ron is a much more capable fighter than he normally appears, incapacitating a swarm of about thirty Wegos in under ten seconds. Bumbling Sidekick As a “bumbling sidekick", Ron is typically portrayed as being extremely loyal but also clumsy and lacking in bravery. He tends to “trip over his own feet” in most episodes, often in comical or socially embarrassing ways, and during missions it is common for him to comically fail to do something that Kim has done flawlessly--for example, he might ski backwards down a mountain and collide with a tree just after Kim has successfully negotiated the slope. He also loses his pants often on missions. A regular running gag in the series is that Ron rarely receives any recognition for his actions helping Kim, and other characters have a hard time remembering his name, even if they've met him multiple times; Dr. Drakken has referred to him as "that guy," "the boy who always loses his pants" and most notably, "the buffoon." The only villain to consistently remember Ron's name is his arch-enemy, Monkey Fist. Ron's clumsiness was very pronounced in early episodes, often resulting in him endangering himself or the mission, and forcing Kim to stop whatever she was currently doing to save him. However, as the series has progressed his skills have become more proficient and he has required rescuing much less frequently. In later episodes, much of his clumsiness primarily serves as comic relief and is portrayed as awkwardness rather than incompetence; he is often shown performing feats of physical skill and dexterity alongside Kim, albeit in an awkward and slightly panicked manner in contrast to Kim's usually graceful and deliberate performance. The show's creators have stated that Ron's performance during action sequences was originally supposed to be based on Jackie Chan, performing physical feats in an uncertain and improvised, but ultimately effective, manner. Although Ron's clumsiness has caused problems (for example, allowing villains to escape Kim Possible, episode 54, Bonding (October 22 2004)) it also often works in his favor, allowing him to accomplish things through clumsiness that neither he nor Kim were able to do through pure skill (See The Ron Factor). According to Wade, this may be a quantifiable ability that Ron possesses, though the in-universe international espionage organization Global Justice has investigated this possibility and ruled it false.Kim Possible, episode 25, The Ron Factor (August 8 2003) Another long-running trait of Ron's is his sizable list of phobias. His fear of monkeys is frequently mentioned, and he has also been shown to be pathologically fearful of insects''Kim Possible'', episode 58 (second short), Roachie (April 15 2005), mechanical horses (triggered by an accident with a coin-operated horse ride in which he lost 2 baby teeth)Kim Possible, episode 56, Showdown at the Crooked D (25 March 2005), garden gnomes (triggered by a gnome-related tricycle accident)Kim Possible, episode 47, Mother's Day (May 7 2004), and many other things. Often, episodes show him panicking on missions when confronted by anything threatening or dangerous. He also had a tendency to be paranoid in some cases, an end result of his childhood phobias and bad experiences. Despite his fears, Ron usually manages to come through in the end, and by the end of the series Ron has dealt with all of them at least once, and overcome them, again, most notably his fear of monkeys. Kim's cousin Joss remarks that Ron's actions in loyally following Kim into danger despite being afraid of practically everything is a mark of true bravery. It is one of the show's most well known running gags for Ron to lose his pants or even get unwittingly stripped down to his boxer shorts in some comical way. In Season 2, he states that this has happened so often that he is no longer embarrassed about it.Kim Possible, episode 43, Blush (February 20 2004). However, in season 4, he admits that he is still perturbed by the fact that this continues to happen even when he is a high school senior. Later that same season (in the episode Clean Slate), Kim gives Ron a titanium-enforced belt as a "half-iversary" present (it had been six-months since they started dating) to help with "the pants thing" as it came to be known; later in that episode, Ron took the belt off and accidentally dropped his pants yet again, which triggered in Kim a flashback of virtually all of the times Ron lost his pants, which somewhat ironically finished healing the amnesia Kim had for most of the episode.Kim Possible, episode 82, Clean Slate (July 28 2007) In the video game Kim Possible 3: Team Possible, Ron loses his pants as an idle animation. High School Underdog Alongside his general clumsiness, Ron does not excel in school and often appears to have difficulty grasping simple facts or concepts, even if they are spelled out to him, either because he has a limited understanding of the topic or the way in which it is being discussed, or because he is not paying attention.Kim Possible, episode 17, The Twin Factor (27 December 2002)Kim Possible, episode 46 (second short), The Truth Hurts (April 23 2004) (Due to the nature of Ron's role within the series, it is not always clear when this is part of his permanent persona, and when it is intended purely as comic relief.) Ron's problems are accentuated by his overall lack of focus, and by a tendency towards a laziness which, at its most extreme, included expecting his lab partner to do all of the work on the grounds that their natural motivation to succeed would compel them to pick up his slack.Kim Possible, episode 44, Partners (March 12 2004) Ironically, while it is a common gag for Ron to fail to understand everyday words or euphemisms (such as the phrase "fraternal twins"), Ron demonstrates a slightly more advanced vocabulary than other characters on the franchise, often using longer words than a person of his age might otherwise use, and maintaining more controlled style of speech throughout the series as well as reflecting complex and unusual lines of thought that slip other character's attention, including comments on Kim's own statements and behavior. However, such observations by Ron only serve to further give other characters the impression that he is odd and weird. These characteristics were particularly evident when Ron was younger, ; in later episodes, they are less prevalent, but still reasonably frequent. Ron also has a tendency to hold onto childhood habits and customs, often stubbornly refusing to change despite the negative reactions of others. For example, he goes out trick-or-treating at a time when most people his age would have long ceased''Kim Possible'', episode 14, October 31st (October 11 2002). In the Season 4 episode Grande Size Me, he does not appreciate that eating nothing but Bueno Nacho food would cause him to decline in health and physique.Kim Possible, episode 72, Grande Size Me (March 3 2007) In The Big Job, when Monique hints that he should get a job, he doesn't understand even when Monique tells him that he'd have "mad money."Kim Possible, episode 67, The Big Job (February 10 2007) As is common for a fictional underdog, Ron has a tendency to have low expectations of his performance and to set low standards for himself, both academically and socially. He lacks focus and often appears to fare poorly due to either a lack of effort and a lack of belief in his own abilities or through trying too hard and coming across as a clown.Kim Possible, episode 29, The Golden Years (September 5 2003) His efforts to fit in are often hampered by the fact that he is moderately hyperactive and has a tendency to act with a pronounced level of immaturity, which has earned him a reputation as a loser among his peers . However, for the most part, Ron's type B personality means that he either does not notice this, and thus tends to embarrass those around him more than himself , or that he passes his quirks off as part of his intrinsic “Ronness” and ignores what others think. This was most evidenced when he was first introduced in the pilot episode "Crush", when he declared his motto to be "Never be normal!". Though Ron appears to become accustomed to the idea that others see him as being uncool, and usually shrugs it off, he has been known to seek acceptance from peers on several occasions (usually in an attempt to be noticed by girls), with varying levels of success. Two notable occasions were when he attempted to reinvent himself during a Spring Break trip to Florida and when he tried out for school mascot the “Middleton Mad dog”. In the case of the former, Ron was branded a loser within a day of arriving. In the case of the latter, Ron won the crowd's acceptance, but managed to upset the entire cheer squad in the process. On the occasions that Ron has achieved a level of acceptance from his peers, he usually revels in it, Kim Possible, episode 45, Oh Boyz (April 2 2004) and sometimes allows it to go to his head.Kim Possible, episode 50, Triple S (26 July 2004)Kim Possible, episode 49, Ron Millionaire (June 4 2004) Though never directly stereotyped as being a dork/geek, he has been referred to as one on several occasions, and has many typical dork/geek traits. As evidenced by his love of “cult” computer games,Kim Possible, episode 52, Steal Wheels (September 25 2004), his occasional fascination with the science fiction and fantasy genres, and by his ability to get along with Kim's geekish cousin Larry. Constant Transformations Though not necessarily a personality trait, Ron's ability to get himself into situations where he was physically transformed seemed endless. It was even mocked in the episode Grande Size Me, where Ron states to the audience the unpleasantness of being physically transformed. In Ron the Man, Ron is transformed into a Muscle Man through the use of a muscle enhancing ring, though this was deliberate on Ron's behalf. In the Episode, Return to Camp Wannaweep; to combat the villanous Gill Ron leapt into toxic waste and becomes a powerful man-beaver. In the Episode Grande Size Me, Ron is transformed into a large Hulk- like orange skinned man this time against his will after falling into a tub where Jack Hench's Project Titan was being stored. In this episode, Ron defeated Gemini and arch foe Monkey Fist. This was the second time he defeated Monkey Fist one on one, but is large ignored due to Ron's mutation. In the Episode, Nursery Crimes; Ron is transformed into a baby against his will. Though not necessarily a physical transformation, Ron is endowed with matter destroying powers against his will in the Episode Mathter and Fervent by the Mathter, a foe of Team Go. Contrast Despite usually being portrayed as being awkward, childish, distracted, and an underachiever, Ron's character has been been shown to have hidden depths and abilities which the franchise occasionally explored as plot devices or McGuffins. Among Ron's hidden talents are demonstrable creative and intellectual streaks. He wrote the song that Kim sung at the school talent contest and the Naked Mole Rap,Kim Possible, episode 59, Rappin' Drakken (June 25 2005) is a talented cook, Kim Possible, episode 24, Two To Tutor (August 1 2003), and enjoys success in many craft-related activities (including constructing his own custom made Mad Dog head). He also often makes profound observations on life, society and all kinds of logics that belie his normal portrayal as having an “uncomplicated mind”, and he displayed all of the qualities needed to be rapidly promoted to a management position during his very short-lived career at the Middleton Bueno Nacho.Kim Possible, episode 6, Bueno Nacho (June 28 2002) He also has a lot of other talents, as seen in the talent show. Although this might not count as a skill, he did invent the Naco. In addition to these talents, Ron sometimes undergoes periods of extreme focus or clarity, during which in time his personality, skills and abilities undergo dramatic changes that allow him to perform feats that he is not usually depicted as being capable of performing. Most of these changes are in line with his role as a hero “who always comes through when the chips are down”. They include: Bravery. During “Sink or Swim” and “Return to Wannaweep”, Ron was able to overcome his fears in order to take on the villain Gill singlehandedly. In Exchange Ron overcame his sense of self doubt, and his fear of monkeys, in order to rescue Yori from Monkey Fist.Kim Possible, episode 32, Exchange (November 7 2003) In Graduation, upon seeing Kim in mortal danger, as well as getting a pep talk from Sensei, Ron taps into the full extent of his Mystical Monkey Powers and takes on both Warhok and Warmonga all by himself and destroys them in an amazing display of sheer bravery and heroism. Agility and Sports. During Sick Day Ron was able to master several different extreme sport related skills that he had previously been unable to master, in order to infiltrate Drakken's lair and escape with Ray X (suffering only a single trademark pants-related incident).Kim Possible, episode 46 (first short), Sick Day (April 23 2004) In “The Twin Factor” Ron successfully evaded both Shego and a mind controlled Kim, even maneuvering himself so that the pair would cut his bonds, and in “Exchange” he defeated experienced Yamanouchi ( 山ノ内) ninja Fukushima in single combat. In Ill Suited, Ron tried out for the Middleton High Football Team and it was discovered that his so-called "mad running away skills" made him a natural running back. In fact, he earned Middleton High's all-time rushing record (running the entire opposing team into exhaustion after just one play), which has actually earned him the nickname "Unstoppable." In "Big Bother", Ron protects his baby sister Hana by quickly dispatching a couple dozen of Monkey Fist's monkey ninjas, displaying impressive martial arts skills in the process, and manages to hold his own against Monkey Fist himself. In "Stop Team Go," while evil, Ron has shown amazing talent and skill while fighting an army of Wegos and quickly dispatching them. Communication with animals. Ron has also demonstrated an uncanny ability to actually converse with and understand animals. Most often, this is seen in his interactions with Rufus, although it could be argued that Rufus is already, albeit unusually, communicative with others as well. He has, however, also shown that he can communicate very well with other animals: Chippy, Roachie, and Professor Dementor's giant dogs, to name a few. Flashes of inspiration/brilliance. In Sink or Swim, Ron used misdirection to lure Gill into a trap. In Sick Day, he successfully charted a way into Drakken's lair that enabled him to avoid detection, and in Bad Boy, he showed a high level of forethought in his world domination plans and technical/mechanical talent. In Naked Genius he was able to successfully build a "doomsday device" out of junk parts despite in the process of doing so being extremely insecure of himself and terrified by Drakken's threats.Kim Possible, episode 22, Naked Genius (July 18 2003) Perhaps the most pronounced of the changes/contrasts displayed by Ron was in “Bad Boy" when the stereotypical "mad scientist" elements of Drakken's personality were accidentally transferred into him, causing him to temporarily became a costumed "Mad scientist/Evil genius" type super villain named Zorpox The Conqueror. As Zorpox, Ron created a series of increasingly sophisticated weapons, ranging from a mechanical device to fling mashed potatoes to an all terrain plasma catapult and a weather generator capable of instantly controlling the weather at a global scale. Although these changes and this depth appear regularly throughout the franchise, they do not appear in every episode, and are not always consistent between episodes; however, some reappearances have indeed been made, such as his evil alter-ego "Zorpox." Non-Judgmentalism Ron has the unusual ability (especially for a High School student) of moving between different cliques and social groups without showing any undue prejudice of their various activities. Ron associates both with the most popular girls in school (Kim, Bonnie), as well as the most outcast nerds in Middleton (Larry, Ned). He accepts, and is accepted by, people as diverse as Monique (Kim's fashion oriented friend), Wade (a super-genius shut-in), Zita (a Hispanic girl), Felix (a wheelchair-bound genius), and of course Kim. He interacts with football players, roleplaying nerds, cheerleaders, geniuses, slackers, and everything in between on a regular basis, and never appears to judge them or their activities as being more or less worthy. He is unintimidated by super-villains who are theoretically smarter and/or more powerful than himself (although sometimes frightened, of course). He is baffled by Kim's insistence on buying her clothes at Club Banana, even though she can get the exact same clothes at Smarty-Mart for a fraction of the cost (and Smarty-Mart and Club Banana are owned by the same company). In short, Ron moves through and among all different groups easily, allowing their occasional ridicule to (usually) roll off him. This ability gives Kim a useful reality check in certain situations. The Ron Factor The Ron Factor is an intangible talent/element that Ron was hypothesized to possess. It supposedly allowed him to achieve results through a series of apparently random mishaps that would otherwise require great skill or an impossible amount of skill to accomplish. According to Wade, The Ron Factor may be a product of non-linear mathematical concepts (also known as Chaos Theory). Initially, Global Justice believed The Ron Factor was the secret to Team Possible's success and they researched it heavily for a short period, hoping to be able to harness it themselves. However since they were unable to isolate it, GJ eventually concluded that it did not exist. Independently of the conclusion from GJ, the Ron Factor was later revisited as a plot element during the Kim Possible movie: "A Sitch in Time". Shego realized that Kim was most effective as an adversary when working side by side with Ron. She then hatched a plan to separate them, thus severely hampering Kim's ability to thwart her adversaries. This separation weakened Team Possible sufficiently for Shego to be able to take over the world. Mystical Monkey Powers During the Season 1 episode “Monkey Fist Strikes”, Ron was exposed to ancient magical energy from 4 jade monkey statues which imbued him with “Mystical Monkey Powers”, including an instinctive knowledge of the martial art of “Tai Sheng Pek Kwar” (大圣劈挂, translates to "The big saint divides hangs") as well as superhuman speed and strength. It was initially implied that Ron lost these powers when the jade monkey statues were destroyed and they played no further part in Season 1 (even during other Monkey Fist related episodes). However, they were revisited half way through Season 2, during the episode “Exchange,” when Ron was temporarily transferred to the Yamanouchi ninja school in Japan. While at Yamanouchi, Ron was trained as a ninja and displayed several “bursts” of monkey power throughout the episode but was unable to control them most of the time. He was also introduced to the Lotus Blade; a shape changing sword used by Toshimiru, the founder of the Yamanouchi ninja school, who was also a master of Tai Sheng Pek Kwar (a bit of a mistake on the part of the writers by setting it in Japan; Tai Sheng Pek Kwar is a Chinese martial art, not Japanese). Although Ron was shown to be able to control the blade, his usual clumsiness was still shown as well as several comical moments such as losing his clothes when successfully calling the blade to him. In addition, Ron defeated traitorous Yamanouchi student Fukushima by jumping on the ground and causing a small earthquake that caused icicles to fall and trap his foe. Considering it showed rocks levitating around him at the time Ron most likely did this with his Mystical Monkey Powers. In a separate incident, Ron was prophesied to be "The Ultimate Monkey Master."Kim Possible, episode 19, Monkey Ninjas in Space (March 7 2003) In "A Sitch in Time," he single-handedly defeated a super-strong Drakken and destroyed the Time Monkey by causing a series of pillars to topple like dominoes. Considering that Kim could not defeat the genetically-enhanced Drakken on her own, his great anger at that time likely caused him to tap into his Mystical Monkey Powers and use his super-strength from that to defeat Drakken and Shego. After the end of “Exchange” Ron's monkey powers were not explicitly shown again for a while. The show even made a self-referential comment about this; during a fight, Ron's opponent is surprised by his terrible performance, believing Ron is supposed to possess some sort of mystical superpower. Ron sheepishly replies that "it comes and it goes, y'know." Ron's Monkey powers are more regular and more reliable in the franchises game adaptations, including Team Possible, where Ron gains access to monkey power after defeating Monkey Fist. The Mystical Monkey Power storyline picked up again in Oh No! Yono!, with the revelation of the backstory of Hana Stoppable and the final encounter between Ron and Monkey Fist.Kim Possible, Episode 81, Oh No! Yono! (July 1 2007) During the final two-part episode, Graduation, Ron's Mystical Monkey Powers sprung into a very powerful being when he single-handedly confronted, fought and defeated the nine foot tall alien duo of Warmonga and Warhok, with no help from Kim or Rufus. After Warhok made the very serious mistake of threatening Kim's life in Ron's presence, Sensei appeared to encourage him to summon his Mystical Monkey Powers. He revealed that Ron is the Ulimate Monkey Master (ironic for someone who once had such an extreme fear of monkeys) and that this (presumably being the Ultimate Monkey Master) is his destiny that he is now ready for. With Shego and Kim unconscious, Kim's life being threatened, and no chance of anyone else saving the day, Ron consciously tapped into his Mystical Monkey Powers, another indication that Ron's failures and clumsiness stem more from his insecurities and self-doubt than lack of ability, and that he would prove much more capable if he was able to work past them. Upon its manifestation, Ron's strength was nearly infinite. He was seen to grab both aliens by their wrists and launch them well over half a mile into the air, before they impacted with their crashing spaceship, presumably destroying them. Needless to say, this surprised those around him, including Kim, Shego, and Rufus. This action caused Kim, for the first time in the series (and the last, given that it was the final episode), to be lost for speech. Even Shego was completely impressed, saying that it looked like Ron "stepped up, monkey style." This was the first time in the series that Ron had complete control over his powers and he can now presumably access them whenever he wants. Mortal Enemies Despite his position as a sidekick, Ron has in fact a score of enemies who consider him as their primary foe rather than Kim Possible. Monkey Fist: Ron's deadliest and most vicious foe. Once a respected archaeologist and expert on all things Simian, Lord Montgomery Fiske turned to Kim and Ron to help him recover a jade monkey statue from a temple in Cambodia. He spent the family fortune on radical genetic mutation, which was revealed in the season two episode "Partners" to be the work of DNAmy. He is a master of Tai Sheng Pek Kwar, also known as Monkey Kung Fu. In his debut episode, "Monkey Fist Strikes," he succeeded in his goal of obtaining the mystical monkey power and changed his name from Monty Fiske to Monkey Fist in an appropriately ironic anagram. Ever since their first encounter, Monkey Fist has considered Ron his greatest enemy''Kim Possible'', episode 61, Gorilla Fist (November 18 2005), although he once told, "You're not an arch foe, you're an arch-bumbler!" He, Ron and Rufus are the only ones who possess the Mystical Monkey Power, although Ron's adopted sister Hana is implied to have it as well. In his battles against Monkey Fist, Ron is generally at his peak, though he has not actually beaten Monkey Fist in a one-on-one battle since their first encounter. In many ways, Ron and Monkey Fist have a similar relationship and similar personalities in the way Shego and Kim have. In almost every episode where Ron and Monkey Fist have fought, Ron displays ability he rarely shown in other episodes not featuring Monkey Fist. Of all of Kim and Ron's adversaries, Monkey Fist alone is able to remember Ron's name most of the time, something which Ron has admitted he respects. As season four draws to a close, Monkey Fist is reverted into a stone statue after he gives up his 'destiny,' to follow the path of the Yono, and is unable to free himself as of Ron's graduation from high school. Presumably this is the first time a recurring enemy has been "killed off". Gill: During their time at Camp Wannaweep, Ron allowed the bullying Gil Moss to have his turn at swimming time in the polluted Lake Wannaweep, while Ron took Gil's arts and crafts sessions. The result was that Gil was transformed into a hideous sea monster, Gill. Ron has battled Gill twice, once alone and once with assistance from Kim, each ending with Ron victorious. The second continued a series running gag of Ron being transformed or altered, in this case being mutated by a toxic lagoon off of Lake Wannaweep into a large man-beaver. While Monkey Fist has some small grudging respect for Ron, Gill has only disrespect and hatred referring to him dismissively as "Ronnie" or "squeeb". Fukushima: Ron displayed arguably his greatest example of monkey kung fu in his battle with Fukushima. Throughout the episode Fukushima taunted and humiliated Ron referring to him as "Outsider" and constantly tried to do him injury. During the first encounter between them, Ron was able to hold his own in a staff battle between them. In the second, Fukushima's blows constantly missed the dodging Ron who used his famous leg twist to bring down Fukushima, catching and flinging him when he launched himself at Ron and finally causing a minor earthquake with his Mystical Monkey Powers to bring down icicles and trap Fukushima taunting him with "It was my honour to defeat you!" Warhok and Warmonga: Arguably, these two can be considered arch-foes of Ron's after they make the critical mistake of threatening Kim's life in his presence. Realizing that he is about to lose the most important person in his life, and aided by Sensei's encouragement through a vision, Ron taps into his Mystical Monkey Powers to take on the aliens. This time he has full control of his powers and is rendered unstoppable. In the end, he tosses the two into their crashing spaceship causing a huge explosion that presumably destroys them. This is also the second time in the series that a living enemy is visibly killed by a main character (Rufus "killed" Eric in So the Drama, but he was just a Synthodrone and not alive). Religion As a Jew, Ron is the only Kim Possible character whose religious background is specifically mentioned in the series. This is handled in a similar way to that of fellow fictional Jew Willow Rosenberg - it forms part of his character's background and mannerisms, but is not an issue addressed directly by the series. As such, Ron does not openly partake in religious activities or discuss his religion on screen. Instead, his background is usually referenced through stereotypes and cultural references associated with Judaism in the modern United States--for example, requesting kosher meals in the school cafeteria, despite not keeping kosher in other aspects of his diet.In the episode Big Bother, during breakfast, he asked for bacon, despite pork not being a kosher meat. Likewise, in Homecoming Upset, he is seen eating a slice of pepperoni pizza. As of the end of season 3, the only time that his background was referenced directly was during season 1, when teacher Steve Barkin noticed that Ron's rabbi, Rabbi Katz, had given him a bar mitzvah certificate but had forgotten to sign it. Afterwards, he is seen consulting with a rabbi and makes several references to different aspects of Jewish culture. However, the reference primarily serves as a MacGuffin designed to lead up to a subplot which explored traditional teenage insecurities. After Barkin's discovery, Ron is sent into a spiral of self-doubt and resorts to using technology from supervillain supplier Jack Hench to give himself huge muscles, before discovering that manhood comes from within, not from what you look like on the outside or from a piece of paper (which Rabbi Katz eventually signs). This experience suggests that Ron is not particularly devoted to or knowledgable about Judaism, since a boy becomes a Bar Mitzvah on his thirteenth birthday, signed certificate or not. The certificate and the ceremony are just formalities. Despite his upbringing, Ron is an active participant in the secular aspects of Christmas, which he usually spends with the Possible Family.Kim Possible, episode 37, A Very Possible Christmas (December 5 2003) Perhaps coincidentally, this somewhat parallels the childhood relationship the aforementioned Willow Rosenberg had with her best friend Xander Harris (with whom Ron shares a few traits, not least of them a dedicated friendship and crimefighting relationship with a significantly more accomplished female peer, Buffy Summers), who tended to spend the holidays with Willow and her parents rather than in the company of his own dysfunctional family. Ron's Jewish heritage was not prominently featured in any storyline during season 4.Interview with Steve Loter, http://savedisneyshows.org (02/11/06) Love Interests Ron has had a variety of love interests and crushes throughout the show, more than any of the show's other characters: *Zita Flores: Ron's crush in early season 2. She might have been his first girlfriend. However, sometime prior to graduation from high school, Zita is implied to be dating Ron's best male friend, Felix Renton.Kim Possible, episode 23, Grudge Match (July 25 2003)Kim Possible, episode 30, Virtu-Ron (September 12, 2003) *Amelia: Addressed in The New Ron, Animal Attraction, and Ron Millionaire. In "The New Ron," Amelia crushed on Ron because of his new hairdo. When he lost the haircut, he lost Amelia's interest.Kim Possible, episode 3, The New Ron (June 7 2002) Ron got excited in "Animal Attraction" when he found out that Animology said that Amelia was his soul mate. Ron was also seen flirting with Amelia in "Ron Millionaire." *Tara: Tara is the most well-known of Ron's love interests, with the exception of Kim. Tara is one of the many girls that gazed at Ron in "The New Ron". Unlike the others, she saw Ron's true self afterwards, and she apparently liked what she saw. Another point that Tara liked Ron was seen in "Number One," where Bonnie buys new cheerleading outfits to win the team over, and Tara refers to the uniforms as "badical," a term which Ron is more known for using. She even kissed him on the cheek in "Sink or Swim" after he rescued the cheerleading squad from Gill the mutant. That was the first kiss seen on the show. Fortunately for Ron and Kim, Ron never realized her interest until long after it had ended. *Yori: Yori, a student of the Yamanouchi ninja school in Japan, who had a crush on Ron. After Kim, she appears to be the most popular of Ron's romantic interests. In "Exchange, Ron was shown repeatedly to be interested in Yori, both at their first meeting where he was stunned by her appearance, and again later when he informed Fukushima that he will be the one to save and win the pretty girl's affections. However, Ron was not aware of her affection for him until she was leaving at the end of their second meeting; even after Yori kissed his cheek while leaving, Ron didn't fully recognize that she "liked me liked me" until Kim explained it to him. On their third meeting, Ron told her of his newly-formed relationship with Kim, which she accepted with good grace. Kim has repeatedly displayed jealousy towards Yori, possibly due to Kim's belief that Yori is her greatest competitor for Ron's affections. *Kim Possible: The eponymic star of the show and Ron's best friend; at the end of Season 3 they became boyfriend and girlfriend. Throughout the series, it was hinted quite regularly that Kim and Ron would eventually come to date each other. Little awkward moments between the two became common during their multi-gender relationship. One example of this is that Kim first gave Ron a kiss on the cheek under a misletoe in "A Very Possible Christmas". The directors of the show, as stated in an interview, had chosen to couple Kim and Ron so as to impart the moral, "give geeks a chance." Kim and Ron had a very durable friendship before their romantic involvement in So the Drama. This is suspected by some fans to be a type of maxim communicating the idea a strong friendship should first precede romance. As of season 4, Kim and Ron are dating. It was believed by some fans the addition of the element of romance would be a positive thing, although some others were opposed to it and feared it might cause the show to jump the shark. (During the episode "Ill Suited" the show makes reference to this when Ron asks Kim if she had ever water skied over a shark, as in a dream he had.) Schooley and McCorkle noted the potential risk, admitting that while Kim and Ron's blossoming love gave them a chance to do something new with the characters, the relationship had to be handled delicately to avoid turning the series stale.Kim Possible's Creators Speak (2006), retrieved July 29, 2006. In the episode Clean Slate, Kim acknowledged that she loved Ron. The fact that her impending death spurred him to destroy their adversaries in Graduation would illustrate the fact that this love is indeed mutual; the ending of the series finale heavily implies that Kim and Ron's relationship will endure.